


Better Than Words

by NiallMeDown



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallMeDown/pseuds/NiallMeDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is super horny during opening night and finds his relief when his solo came in Better Than Words, he just had to touch himself somehow so he slid his hand down his skinny jeans at "tsssss, One more night" and that gave him enough relief for a while, but when he gets off stage and into the bands coach he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> First smut that I've uploaded here, let me know what you think?

"I'm going to do it, they'll love me" Niall stood preparing for his solo in "Better Than Words." He hadn't had a wank in about 3 weeks (do you know what that does to a guy) so he was super horny, and when he had the opportunity to get some self relief he took it.   
"Best i ever had, Hips don't lie, You make me want to" all was going fine then, "tssss" he slid his hand down his skinny jeans front pressing onto his dick. "Oh fuck" he muttered. The crowd were screaming and over exaggerating. 

The show finished 10 minutes later than it should have and the crowd went home. Niall and the other boys ran to their tour bus and set straight off. As soon as things calmed down a bit Niall excused himself from the other guys and went to his 'room', a bed with a curtain across it, and got to work on his boner. Nialls' dick was 8-8.5 inches and quite thick. He loaded up some porn on his phone and silently stroked down his shaft, the tip already shining with precum. He had a few muffled moans but nothing too loud that the other guys could hear him. 

Meanwhile out in the lounging area, Liam stood up and walked into the hallway he walked down to where the beds were and ruffled around for his phone charger in his bag. He was only centimetres from the horny Niall. 

Niall was so close to unloading his cum and so he sped up his strokes getting faster and faster, but what he didn't realise that he was getting louder and louder aswell. Liam heard the moans coming from Niall bed and decided to leave it and continue finding his charger, until Niall mutter the words "fuck Liam, work your mouth on my dick". Liam stood paralysed for a moment. Is reaction after that surprised even him. He whipped the curtain back giving him full view of the shocked Niall lying with his legs spread apart and his hands working his dick.   
"Uh Liam" it came out more sexy than shocked, Niall was past the point of no return so he couldn't stop his hand from stroking up and down his shaft. Liam pounced for Nialls dick and instantly took the full thing in his mouth. Niall was just as shocked as Liam but Niall was more focused on cumming in his bandmates mouth. He let out a little moan and started filling up Liams' mouth with his salty cum. Liam pulled his head off and looked up at Niall who was out of breathe and sweaty.   
"You taste amazing by the way"  
"You know how to work a mouth on dick"  
"Thanks, again sometime"  
"Definitely, You're Better Than Words Liam Payne"


End file.
